thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walking Dead This Is Different
'This Is Different '''is a story based on AMC's The Walking Dead TV Show, It is a what if as the main plot is what would happen when Glenn Rhee wasn't killed in the Season 7 premier but a different main character. Episodes The Day Will Come When You Won't Be ''TBA The Well TBA The Cell TBA Service TBA Go Getters TBA Swear TBA Sing Me a Song TBA Hearts Still Beating TBA Rock in the Road TBA New Best Friends TBA Hostiles and Calamities TBA Say Yes TBA Bury Me Here TBA The Other Side TBA Something They Need TBA The First Day of the Rest of Your Life TBA Cast Starring * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee. * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes. * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon. * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Rhee * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes. * Danai Gurira as Michonne. * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier. * Michael Cudlitz as Abraham Ford. * Lennie James as Morgan Jones. * Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams. * Alanna Masterson as Tara Chambler. * Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter. * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa. * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan. Also Starring * Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes * Ross Marquand as Aaron * Austin Nichols as Spencer Monroe * Austin Amelio as Dwight * Tom Payne as Paul Rovia * Xander Berkeley as Gregory * Khary Payton as Ezekiel * Katelyn Nacon as Enid * Corey Hawkins as Heath * Steven Ogg as Simon * Logan Miller as Benjamin * Karl Makinen as Richard * Ann Mahoney as Olivia * Sydney Park as Cyndie * Deborah May as Natania * Pollyanna McIntosh as Jadis * Thomas Francis Murphy as Brion * Jason Douglas as Tobin * Christine Evangelista as Sherry * Kenric Green as Scott * Mark Middleton as Mark Co-Stars * Kevin Patrick Murphy as Male Survivor (Fresh Walker) * Jordan Woods-Robinson as Eric Raleigh * Cooper Andrews as Jerry * Carlos Navarro as Alvaro * Kerry Cahill as Dianne * Daniel Newman as Daniel * Jayson Warner Smith as Gavin * Joshua Mikel as Jared * Nadine Marissa as Nabila * Jason Burkey as Kevin * Elizabeth Ludlow as Arat * Mike Seal as Gary * Brian Stapf as Roy * Sabrina Gennarino as Tamiel * Dahlia Legault as Francine * Peter Zimmerman as Eduardo * Karen Ceesay as Bertie * R. Keith Harris as Harlan Carson * Martinez as David * James Chen as Kal * Macsen Lintz as Henry * Michael Scialabba as Gordon * Joshua Hoover as Joseph * Lindsley Register as Laura * Tim Parati as Emmett Carson * Noah Benjamin as Red Haired Man * Ted Huckabee as Bruce * Mandi Christine Kerr as Barbara * Brian F. Durkin as George * Ricky Russert as Chris * Aerli Austen as Isabelle * David Marshall Silverman as Kent * Vanessa Cloke as Anna * Robert Walker-Branchaud as Neil * Briana Venskus as Beatrice * Nicole Barré as Kathy * Mimi Kirkland as Rachel * Jacqueline Fleming as Laundry Girl #1 * Lane Carlock as Laundry Girl #2 * Autumn Dial as Amber * Chloe Aktas as Tanya * Elyse Nicole DuFour as Frankie * Griffin Freeman as Mark * Brett Gentile as Freddie * Ilan Srulovicz as Wesley * Jeremy Palko as Andy * Gina Stewart as Vendor * Tyshon Freeman as Worker * Stephen Jones as Bike Park Savior * Anthony Lopez as Hilltopper * Anja Akstin as Farron Choir * Jule Culotta as Kingdom Choir * Jelani Watkins as Kingdom Choir * Stephen Pepper as Kingdom Choir * Erin Barksdale as Kingdom Choir * Madalyn Hardwick as Kingdom Choir * Devon Higgins as Kingdom Choir * Taylor Conley as Kingdom Choir * Will Nichols as Kingdom Choir Un-Credited * nknown as Judith Grimes (Dream) * Ethan Charles as Glenn & Maggie's son (Dream) * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes (Archive Footage) * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene (Archive Footage) * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene (Archive Footage) * Chad Coleman as Tyreese Williams (Archive Footage) * Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Bob Stookey (Archive Footage) * Tovah Feldshuh as Deanna Monroe (Archive Footage) * Tyler James Williams as Noah (Archive Footage) * Emerick Martin as Jake * Curtis Jackson as Bob Miller. * Stephen Rinehardt as "Kingdom Resident". * Roy Coulter as "Kingdom Resident". * Marisol Correa as "Oceanside Resident". * Unknown as Colton Deaths * Abraham Ford (Confirmed Fate) * Maggie Rhee Trivia * This is the first season to not have Rick in a released poster, prior to the season's release.